


Healing Bones

by Jean Elizabeth (JeanElizabeth)



Series: The Papa Victor Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Papa Kink, Praise Kink, Sickfic, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanElizabeth/pseuds/Jean%20Elizabeth
Summary: Yuuri hurts himself during practice, turning Victor into a bumbling, worrying mess. The only way he can calm himself down is to become Papa Victor and spoil his Golden Boy.





	Healing Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with Papa Victor and Yuuri, his Golden Boy! I was so honored by the response from the first one, I had to write another one. This hasn't been beta'd so it might be full of typos but I wanted to get this out before the end of the holiday. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor isn’t the kind of person who likes to categorize and list the worst moments of his life. He doesn’t actively think about rating memories on how badly they make his heart spin out of control. He’s just not that kind of person. But there is one memory, without a doubt, that he knows would make it into the top three. 

That memory is the sound of Katsuki Yuuri hitting the ice with an echoing smack. It’s the color red as blood ran down from his nose. It’s the pained wail that came from Yuuri when someone tried to touch his arm. 

Victor paced in the waiting room, a complete bundle of nervous energy. The room was that sickly white where you could tell it's been wiped down with bleach for years and years and even though it's technically clean; you can't disassociate the smell with sickness. But Victor couldn’t tell. Everything he distinctly hated about hospitals was pushed back into the recesses of mind. He couldn't think of the crying child on the other side of the room, of the cheesy talk show babbling above him on the TV, of the old and torn magazines on the tables, of the over polished tile under his feet.

He was thankful, if for nothing else, that this had happened in practice and not in front of the cameras for the world too see. Victor would have a hard time getting the memory out of his mind as it was. He could only imagine the horror of having to see the moment replayed over and over again on sports recap programs. The thought made him sick. Yes, he was thankful for at least that. 

“Sit down, asshole. You’re making me nervous.” Yurio barked in Russian from a plastic chair. Despite Yakov’s protests, Yurio demanded to come along with Victor to the hospital. He said he wanted to keep an eye on Victor but Victor had the feeling he was really concerned for Yuuri. Victor didn’t argue and went to sit down next to him. He didn’t sit idly. Every few seconds he would shift and readjust until Yurio had enough of it.  

“Will you calm down? Katsudon will be fine. He’s tougher than you treat him.” 

“If something happens to him I don’t know how I’ll-” Victor swallowed his words and stared at the ground. He felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder.  

“You need to calm down. For him.” 

Victor looked up at Yurio, slightly shocked to hear such a soft tone come from him. Victor opened his mouth to say something before a nurse walked into view. 

“Mr. Nikiforov?”

Victor shot up and approached the woman. “Yes, that’s me. How’s Yuuri?” He knew how frantic he must sound but he didn't care.  

“Well, he just got out of his x-ray. It looks like he has a broken arm in addition to the sprained ankle and broken nose.” The nurse looked down at her clipboard. “They will be able to reset his nose and cast his arm shortly and he should be good to go. The doctor will give further details on prescriptions and care.” 

“Can I go see him now?”

“Follow me.”

  

Yuuri was throbbing. All over, really. There didn’t seem to be a place on his body that wasn’t sore, just places that were more painful than others. One of those places was his nose, which was just brutally reset back into place. The other was swollen ache in his ankle. Another was the bone deep pain in his recently casted arm. The last one was the sound of the doctor’s monotone voice rattling around in Yuuri’s tired brain. The doctor knew English but he still could only understand about half of what she was saying. 

A knock at the door interrupted the doctor and the nurse popped her head in. “Mr. Nikiforov would like to see Mr. Katsuki now.” 

Yuuri perked up at the name. The doctor had a puzzled expression before something seemed to click. “The famous figure skater?” She spoke, putting two and two together. 

Victor must have been tired of waiting, as he pushed the door and waltz right by a shocked doctor, followed by Yurio. 

Victor immediately went to Yuuri. His hands moved to touch him but faltered, not knowing where was safe to touch. “Дорогая, are you okay?” Yuuri noticed how his hands were ever so slightly shaking and reached with his free hand to grasp one.

“Yes, I’m fine, Victor. It’s okay.” Victor’s chest started to tremble with the effort of holding something in and his eyes were rimmed red. Yuuri’s heart broke and pulled Victor into a one armed hug. Victor held him with gentle hands and let a few shaky, wet breaths out. “Shhh, it’s okay, Vitya. Everything is okay.” 

“I was so scared. I was worried to death.” Yuuri shot a look at Yurio, who nodded and stepped in between the couple and the doctor. 

“So the piggy has a broken arm and sprained ankle. How long until he’s back on the ice?”

The doctor blinked and shook her head to clear her mind. “Well, the ankle will heal up in a couple weeks if he stays off of it but the arm-”

Victor stood erect, wiping at his face, collecting himself. He took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “Tell me more about caring for his arm.” 

Yurio stepped out of the way and the doctor began conversing with Victor. Yuuri wasn’t sure what they were saying. He closed his eyes and leaned into Victor’s side, finally safe. Finally calm. He knew he should probably be paying attention but Victor could fill him in later.  

Victor dropped Yurio off back at the rink, totally ignoring his protest. “Go practice. You missed too much already. Yakov will have my head if I take you back with us.”

 “Fine. Let me know if you need me to bring anything for the Piggy.” Yurio said, slamming the door and leaning over to look through the open window at them. 

 “Thank you, Yurio. Maybe you can come over tomorrow and we can hang out.” Yuuri leaned over to say. 

 “Maybe if I feel like it.” Yurio snapped. “And you” he pointed at Victor accusingly, “Keep your shit together.” And with that, he was gone. 

 

 It was nearly sundown by the time they got back to their apartment. Victor turned off the car and turned towards his injured fiancé . “Stay right there, darling. I’ll come around and carry you upstairs.” he spoke turning to open the door. 

 “What? Wait-” Yuuri reached out to hold Victor’s arm. “You don’t need to carry me up. I’ve got crutches, remember?” 

 “It’s okay, I’ll carry you up and come back down for them.”

 “You’re being silly, I can get upstairs by mys-”

 “Дорогая, please.” Victor interrupted, giving Yuuri a look loaded with meaning. 

 “Let Papa carry you upstairs.” 

 Yuuri blinked as the air between them seemed to change. He suddenly felt very close to Victor, cocooned in the interior of the car, surrounded by the implications Victor was imploring him to understand with his eyes. _Let me care for you.  I need to care for you._

 Yuuri nodded, already feeling himself fall into the familiar headspace. “Yes, Papa.”

 Victor smiled and caressed his cheek before leaving the car. The part of Yuuri that had felt too prideful to be carried and coddled was quickly replaced by the part of Yuuri that was exhausted and sore. When Victor reached in to scoop him up into his arms, Yuuri automatically wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and nuzzled in. Victor gave him a warm kiss on his forehead in return. “Let’s get you upstairs, my poor boy.” 

 

 Victor gently laid Yuuri down in their large bed and Makkachin was quick to follow. The large dog curled up next to Yuuri, laying his head on Yuuri’s belly. Victor chuckled and ruffled the dog’s fur. “Makkachin is going to help me take care of you, aren’t you Makkachin?”

 The dog huffed and Yuuri giggled.”He’s doing a good job so far.”

 “How are you feeling, baby?” Victor said gently while rubbing Yuuri’s back. 

 “Sore, Papa. And I’ve got a headache.” 

Victor hummed and leaned over to press a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “Well that’s no good. How about I give you some of the painkillers the Doctor gave me and you take a nap while I start dinner, yes?”

 “Okay.” Yuuri mumbled, wincing at the pain in his arm. Victor got up to retrieve the pills and a glass of water. Yuuri took them, despite their bitter taste and handed the glass back to Victor. 

 “You’re such a good boy, Yuuri.” Victor praised and started to tuck Yuuri in. Yuuri preened as he pulled the comforter up to his face. 

 “Please stay, Papa.” Yuuri whimpered as Victor started to pull back. 

 “It’s okay, love. I’ll just be in the kitchen. I want to make sure you’re eating. Makkachin is here to protect you, too. If you need anything at all, just call for me, okay?”

 To be honest, Yuuri wasn’t thrilled with the idea but he was cozy and Makkachin was very cuddly. “Okay. Promise you won’t go anywhere?”

 “I promise.” And he sealed it with a kiss. 

 Yuuri was asleep not five minutes later. 

  

Yuuri woke to the smell of something delicious. Makkachin was long gone and Yuuri couldn't blame him. Yuuri followed his lead and let his nose guide him out of bed. He hobbled into the kitchen to find Victor humming and plating his famous knish recipe. Yuri smiled. He knew how people saw Victor. Smooth, charismatic, dreamy, mysterious. And all these things were true. But all his fans and all the reporters would never see him like this. Never see him thriving in domesticity, flour stains on his pants and sleeves rolled up to better cook with, so far away from his playboy image. They'd never see him as Yuuri’s Papa. 

The Russian startled once he caught sight of a woozy, day dreaming Yuuri in the doorway. 

“Yuuri! What are you doing out of bed? Didn't the doctor say to stay off that leg? What if you lost balance and landed on your bad arm?” Victor continued to chide as he ushered Yuuri into a seat at the table. Once he noticed Yuuri's sleepy expression he sighed and pushed the hair out of his eyes. “Feeling any better, baby boy?”

“A little. Just groggy… and hungry.”

“Dinner's almost done, sweetheart. I'll get you some water.”

 Victor spent the next half hour ignoring his own food to watch Yuuri munch on his. All the while asking Yuuri different variants of the same question of how he was feeling. Once Yuuri was about finish, Victor asked again. “Did the food help, love?” 

“Yes, Papa. I feel less dizzy.” Yuuri did feel a tad better to have a full tummy. He hiccuped and Victor chuckled before realizing the harsh movement jostled Yuuri’s throbbing head. Victor tsked and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. 

 “I have a little surprise for you.” He said with a mischievous smirk. “I built our blanket fort in the living room just like we did for New Years. It's already fully stocked with snacks and DVDs and string lights and pillows.”  

Yuuri’s eyes went wide with excitement and a touch of disbelief. Victor thought he was going to die from the sweetness right then and there. “All for me?”

 “Yes, baby. All for you. All for my sweet boy. I even got a couple pints of your favorite ice cream. I figured we can start off with that while we finish up season two of Star Trek… Yuuri what's wrong?”

Victor just witness Yuuri's expression go from elation to confusion to devastation. His lip was quivering and his eyes were losing a fight with tears. Victor moved from his chair to kneel in front of Yuuri, holding his face between his hands. “Yuuri baby what's wrong? Is it your arm? Tell me what's wrong.” He cooed with worry. 

 “W-w-we… W-w-we…”

“Breathe, come on. It's okay.” Victor placed his hand on Yuuri's chest and took Yuuri's hand to his chest. He breathed deeply, urging Yuuri to mimic him. Yuuri did so and he calmed a bit.  

“W-we didn't have cookie dough ice cream bef-before. We didn't have it before and now we do. Y-y-you left to get it. You left me here alone. You left me.” Yuuri was truly sobbing now. Victor moved to press sweet kisses all over Yuuri's wet face.  

“No baby, no. I was right in here the whole time. I had Yurio drop off the ice cream and other snacks for us. I didn't leave you. I'd never leave you.” 

Yuuri sniffled, Victor's soothing words slowing the storm to a drizzle. “Promise?” Yuuri mumbled, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“I promise.” Victor wiped at Yuuri's face with his thumbs “ Papa will never leave you. And even if he has to step away he will always tell you and he will always come back.”  

Yuuri nodded and paused for a moment before rushing to wrap his good arm around Victor's neck. Victor pulled him off the chair and into his embrace instantly. Yuuri was still sniffling a bit so his bad rubbed his back and hummed to him, pressing kisses to his hair. Eventually, Yuuri pulled back looking slightly embarrassed. “I'm sorry Papa.”

“Don't be sorry, darling.” And with that he playfully nipped at Yuuri's nose before hoisting him up into his arms. “Let’s go cuddle in, yeah?” 

 

Victor carried Yuuri into the sitting room to reveal his construction. It was even bigger than New Years; Victor had truly outdone himself. Taking up most of the room was what could only be described as a tent. King sized sheets were fasted together with safety pins and paperclips draped over tall lamps and the backs of chairs. The center of the construction was hanging from a command strip on the ceiling. Obviously these were the sheets Victor ruined in the laundry a few weeks ago because they were all dyed a light pink. Yuuri assumed they were tossed once they got new ones but it looks like his Papa was saving them. Makkachin came bounding into the room and quickly settled in his bed in the corner, seemingly totally oblivious to the giant tent in the middle of the room. 

 Victor looked at Yuuri’s bewildered face in anticipation. Without saying a word, Yuuri climbed down (with help from Victor not to land to hard on his sprained ankle) and hobbled his way over to the fort. Victor was right behind him, lifting the edge of a sheet to grant Yuuri access. Yuuri ducked and when he was inside he felt like he was in another world. The string lights made the fort glow with a soft pinkish hue. The large TV at one end of the fort looked ever more massive with the walls closed in around it. On the floor in front of the couch facing TV was a mound of pillows and blankets, begging to be turned into a little nest. On the loveseat cushions next to the couch was a platter laid out with all sorts of snacks. 

Yuuri crawled in even further, mystified. Victor popped in next to him and instantly had hands on Yuuri’s body, more for his own comfort than Yuuri’s at this point. “Do you like it, sweetheart?” he asked, a little hesitance in his voice. 

Yuuri tore his eyes away from the spectacle to look his Papa in the face. “I love it Papa. You… you must love me so much. For all this because I’m hurt.”  

Victor pulled his sweet Golden boy into an embrace, chest against his back as Yuuri continued to gawk at the fort. “Baby, I’d tear the stars from the sky and give them to you if I could, this was nothing.” He kissed Yuuri’s neck. “Oh! I forgot the ice cream! Get settled in and I’ll go grab it.” Yuuri didn’t have time to protest before his Papa was gone. Yuuri pouted for a minute before doing as told, and snuggled into the nest. In the folds of the blanket, he found the remote and controller to boot up Netflix. 

Victor returns with the promised ice cream pints in hand. He gives one to Yuuri who quickly accepts it before snuggling in next to him. By the time they’re halfway through their third episode, the ice cream cartons are empty, the snacks have all been pecked at, and a very comfortable Yuuri leans against the side of his Papa. Yuuri’s got Victor’s left hand between both of his and his massaging it absent mindedly. The fingers of his casted arm run over the skin of Victor’s palm as he watches the screen in rapt attention. Victor lets his other hand slide down from around Yuuri’s shoulders to his hip bone, where he slips a thumb under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt to rub gentle circles into his skin. Yuuri knows it was done as absentmindedly as he does any of his affectionate touches to his Papa, but for some reason, this pulls him out of his trance. 

He’s acutely aware of where Victor is touching him. And it sets his blood running a bit. He feels slightly silly getting so worked up over a small touch so Yuuri tries to ignore it. He desperately tries to ignore the smooth slide of Victor’s strong hands long the sensitive skin of his hip. He fervently tries to ignore the hardness growing in his groin. But alas. 

Once it gets to be too much, Yuuri makes the decision to do something about it. “Papa?” he whispers weakly, eyes cast downwards. 

“Hmm?” Victor says tilting his head towards Yuuri without looking away from the screen. When he doesn’t get an answer he looks at Yuuri. “Yes, love?” 

“I, um… I’m getting excited and- and- I was hoping…” Yuuri ducks his head, drawing Victor’s gaze downward at Yuuri’s own little tent he was pitching.

“Oh” Victor whispers in surprise. He wonders if it’s a little pathetic that it takes less than a second for him to be turned on by the state Yuuri is in. “Are you’re feeling well enough to let Papa help you with that? If you’re sore I don’t want to-” 

“I feel fine, Papa.” Yuuri whispers, finally looking up into Victor’s eyes. “Please.”

Those big, brown eyes will be the death of Victor and he knows it. All Yuuri has to do is look up at him like that and he’d give him anything he wanted. He pulls Yuuri even closer to his side and pulls his face to his own. They’re kissing instantly and Victor wastes no time parting Yuuri’s lips to lick into his mouth. Yuuri whimpers as a rush of affection and need wash over him and he goes pliant in Victor’s arms. Victor growls in response, his hot breath ghost over Yuuri’s skin. 

Victor’s hand snakes around from Yuuri’s side to his crotch and begins palming him through his pants. Yuuri pulls back from Victor’s mouth to gasp at the contact. Encouraged, Victor struggles with Yuuri’s fly before unzipping and sliding his hand beneath Yuuri’s boxer briefs. As soon as the smoothness of Victor’s palm glides over Yuuri’s hard length, Yuuri moans and buries his face in his Papa’s neck. Victor begins stroking his beautiful boy ever so slowly and Yuuri whimpers again, sounding all the more needy.

“Is this what you wanted, Красивый мальчик?”

 Yuuri could only nod as Victor pulled so slowly on his cock, milking it. 

“You know how much Papa loves to spoil you.” And Victor knew how much Yuuri loved being talked to. “He loves to see you happy and smiling. He loves when you’re a good boy. Oh, Yuuri Papa loves you.”

“I love Papa” Yuuri whispered, hot breath on Victor’s neck. 

“Say it again, Золотой мальчик.”

“I love my Papa so much, oh… oh…” Victor sped up his movements, relishing the velvet slide of the skin on Yuuri’s cock and the soft texture of his head. “Papa wait…” He gasped out. 

Victor immediately stopped his hand. “What’s wrong, baby? Does something hurt?”

“No,” Yuuri breathed. “No Papa, I just… can I come with you fingers inside me?”

Victor huffed a breath of relief and amusement. His Golden Boy was insatiable. “I don’t know about that, love. The lube is in the other room.” 

“Just a couple fingers, and I won’t last that long, I promise.” Yuuri begged and there were those big brown eyes again. Victor sighed and now a pouty lip joined the big, brown eyes. 

Victor rolled his eyes at his own weakness before holding two fingers up to Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri went slack jaw, mouth agape and Victor traced his lips with the tips of his fingers. “I love this mouth. So soft and warm yet capable of so much back talk.” Yuuri chuckled lightly at that. Victor dipped his fingers into the wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth, sliding over his tongue and wetting his fingers. He then started tracing Yuuri’s lips again, getting them wet with his own spit. He slipped them once again into Yuuri’s mouth and growled lowly. 

“Suck.”

Yuuri did as told, laving Victor’s fingers with as much saliva as he could. He even began bobbing his head a little on instinct. Victor could have died but he pulled it together enough to say. “Without letting go of my fingers, pull down your pants.” 

Yuuri squirmed his way out of his pants without losing the suction on Victor’s fingers. He was quite proud of that.  

“Such a good boy.” Was his praised reward. “Now, let go.” He did so and Victor slowly pulled them out. He held Yuuri’s eye contact as he reached back around and slipped his wet fingers between Yuuri’s cheeks, hunting for his entrance. His fingers skimmed across that tight muscle and Yuuri made a cute little noise. Victor smiled deviously and bit down light on his neck as he began to circle the muscle. Yuuri yelped at the feeling of Victor’s teeth indenting the skin of his neck but eventually he relaxed enough for Victor to push in with one finger. And not long after that it was two fingers, and Yuuri was a quivering mess. Victor teased his Yuuri’s prostate relentless and Yuuri was doing a good job biting back moans. That had to be fixed. 

Victor used his free hand to grasp Yuuri’s leaking cock and began pumping again. That seemed to do the trick of freeing Yuuri’s moans. He keened, turning towards Victor again, pressing his face against his chest. Victor rested his chin on Yuuri’s head, never stilling his movements. 

“Seeing you like this is one of my greatest joys, Yuuri.” he said lowly. “Taking you apart with my hands, watching you tremble with my fingers in your sweet ass, pulling on your perfect cock. Oh, Yuuri you have no idea what you do me. I want to give you the world.” Yuuri practically sobbed. He was so close. So, so close. Victor tightened his grip, determined to bring his sweet boy to orgasm. “Come for me, Golden Boy. Show Papa how good you feel.”  

Yuuri came with a shout he couldn’t hear because of the rush in his ears. A warm pleasure burst in his groin and stars burst behind his eyelids. He quivered as Victor pumped him through his aftershocks. Victor pulled his hand out of Yuuri to grab his hair. With a fist full of black strands, Victor turned Yuuri’s face towards his to press a hard kiss to his mouth. Yuuri’s come was still dripping over Victor’s knuckles as he and Yuuri bit each other’s lips and sucked each other tongues, Yuuri a little less coordinated than he was earlier. Finally, Victor released him.  

“Was that what you were looking for?” Victor asked playfully, wiping his hand on the napkins he thanked himself for thinking of bringing into the fort earlier. 

Yuuri panted, starting to get his bearings. Well, enough of them he could start back talking again. “Well, most of it Papa.” 

“Most of it?”

 “I wanted to do one more thing.”

Victor was about to call Yuuri on his bluff, thinking he already wanted a second round. However, his voice was halted when Yuuri shifted around with a wince to lay between Victor’s outstretched legs. 

“Darling, you’re hurt. You don’t have to-”

“Papa I want to. Please let me suck your cock.” Yuuri was getting frustrated with being babied and having to convince his Papa he was okay enough to give him back the pleasure he gave to Yuuri. “Don’t you trust me, Papa? I know how mad you’d be if I did anything to hurt myself.”

Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “You don’t think I was mad at you for falling today, do you?” His voice laced with concern. 

“No,” Yuuri quickly amended. “But I know you’d be mad if I made it worse after you warned me. I know my limits, Papa. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Victor lets his head fall back onto the couch in defeat. How can he argue with this angel asking to suck his cock? And he did trust Yuuri, after all. He pulled his head back up and gave a light pull on Yuuri’s hair. “Okay, Golden Boy. I trust you.” 

Yuuri beamed up at his Papa before setting to work. He pushed up on Victor’s shirt, who took the hint and pulled it off. He then started to pull on Victor’s sweats and he lifted his hips so Yuuri could pull those down his thighs. 

Victor’s cock bobbed in front of Yuuri’s face, red and thick and fully hard. Yuuri smiled. He knew his Papa loved watching him come but seeing the evidence of it was always reassuring. Yuuri held the base of Victor’s cock with his good hand and gently nuzzled it with his face. Victor cooed affectionately, still holding onto Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri slide it across his cheekbone, around his jaw, up the side of his nose and gently across his closed eyelid. Victor’s heart was breaking, he was so sweet.  

After Yuuri felt he showed his Papa’s cock enough love, he licked a stripe from base to tip. Victor sighed happily. Then, without preamble, Yuuri took the whole of Victor’s cock in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and sucked. Victor jolted, hand tightening in his love’s hair and Yuuri preened as he watched his Papa’s eyes roll back into his head. “Fucking hell, Yuuri” 

Yuuri hummed and set a slow pace, savoring and sucking, enjoying the slide of Victor in his mouth. Enjoying the taste of him, the stretch of his lips around him. Yuuri was in heaven. 

And so was Victor, if the light groans escaping his chest were any indication. But it wasn’t enough. Yuuri wanted more from him. He wanted to make Papa come and he wanted to be the only one allowed to do so. He sucked harder and bobbed a little faster. Victor whined through his teeth. Yuuri was going to make sure nobody else even compared. 

 Victor was too close too soon, but could you blame him? His sweet angel had a broken wing and was repaying Victor for helping mend him with the world’s best blow job, as far as he was concerned. Yuuri’s spit started to run over his knuckles and soak into Victor’s pubic hair. He was just so close…

“Yuuri, oh god, my sweet Yuuri, let me come on you face. Please” Victor found himself saying. Yuuri gave one last, long pull of his mouth before popping off Victor’s dick. Victor took hold of the base with the hand not buried in Yuuri’s hair and began pumping. Yuuri closed his eyes and tilted his head up. His the inner sides of his eyebrows raised. He was beautiful. Stunning. Unreal. Victor made sure to tell him all this in a whisper. 

And then Yuuri ever so slightly opened his mouth, revealing a strand of precum stringing between his upper and bottom lip. Victor was gone.  

Victor literally growled as he painted Yuuri’s face with his come, owning, claiming. It streaked across his mouth and just a bit over one eye. Yuuri basked in it, hummed and mewed. Victor’s chest rose and fell with his laboured breathing. He looked down at Yuuri, so beautiful with his shiney come painted across his face, the light of the string lights reflected and glistening in them and in the shine of Yuuri’s one eye. Victor still held his dick in his hand and moved Yuuri’s face close to streak his cum across Yuuri’s face with the head of his cock. Yuuri preened.  

Eventually, Victor came down from his high and grabbed a napkin. He wetted it down with the remnants of a water bottle from their snack stash before gently cupping Yuuri’s face and cleaning it off. “Thank you, baby boy.” 

“Thank you, Papa.” 

After Victor was satisfied with his clean up job, he pulled Yuuri onto his lap and held him there, careful of his casted arm. “You know you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too.”

“I’ll spend the rest of my life protecting and taking care of you.” 

“I’ll spend the rest of my life doing the same.” 

Victor started rubbing Yuuri’s back and it wasn’t long before the boy was out again. He got like that after sex. Victor didn’t mind. He reached out for the remote and restarted the episode they had just totally ignored. He turned down the volume as to not disturb his sleeping beauty. Yuuri could catch up tomorrow when he was out running errands. Yuuri tightened his hold on Victor in his sleep and Victor smiled. He knew Yuuri was going to be okay. And he knew he was going to be okay too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've been considering recording my own podfic for this series, so shoot me a comment if that's something you'd be interested in! I've been practicing my Russian accent. *Eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> I've revamped my long-neglected fic writing tumblr so feel free to check that out as I get it up and running!  
> http://jeanelizabeth221b.tumblr.com/


End file.
